


Be careful what you wish for

by daichi_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichi_lover/pseuds/daichi_lover
Summary: If you decide to tease Porco during a meeting, are you prepared to face the consequences?
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Kudos: 90





	Be careful what you wish for

You were pushed up against the wall, his hand around your neck, holding you in place. “Baby I can’t fucking wait any longer, you really thought teasing me through that whole meeting was a good idea? Hmm?” You smirked up at him, in reality you were just a bit sick of him treating you like a porcelain doll, always making love to you. You loved it, but something in you just wanted him to snap and fuck you rough and hard, leading to your current situation. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Daddy.” You emphasised the nickname knowing it would get under his skin, it was something you had found out about by accident, overhearing him talk to Colt about it. His eyes widened, obviously not knowing that you knew about how much that name affected him. Quickly, the surprise turned to lust, he growled while pulling you away from the wall and pushing you onto the bed. “If you’re gonna act like a brat, then you’re gonna get fucked like one. Got it?” You smirked up at him again, he was playing right into your hands, reacting just like you wanted him to. 

“Whatever you say, Daddy.” He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control his anger and breathed heavily through his nose. “On your knees on the floor, slut.” Your eyes widened, not expecting him to be so harsh. You were moving too slow for his liking, he grabbed you by the hair, dragging you off the bed and onto your knees below him. “If you aren’t going to fucking listen, I’ll just have to make you. Now, suck.” 

You were eye-level with his cock, not even realising that he had taken it out of the confines of his pants until now, the tip was swollen and red, indicating how much that simple nickname was actually getting to him. Deciding to push his luck a little more, you sat there with your mouth closed, looking up at him innocently, not moving to obey his orders in the slightest. 

He chuckled down at you, as it was then you realise just how fucked you were. He grabbed your face, squishing your cheeks in his hand and making you open your mouth. Without warning he pushed his cock into your mouth, making you choke. Porco knew he was big, but that didn't stop him from pushing your head all the way down his cock until your nose was pushed up against his pubic bone. 

“Come on slut, use your mouth for something useful for once.” His words were deep, making your thighs squeeze together to try and alleviate the ache that had formed there. His pace was brutal, barely giving you time to breathe. He held your throat in his hand, “Look at that throat, so full of cock its fucking bulging.” 

At that moment you gagged, hard, making Porco moan out. You looked up at him through teary eyes, silently begging him to give you a break. He looked down and took pity on you, pulling out of your mouth and letting you breathe, you coughed a little before looking up at him. 

You lent your head on his thigh, “Can you please fuck my Daddy?” His eyes widened once again, not expecting you to be so forward with your desires. But he eventually snapped out of his lustful haze and picked you up, throwing you onto the bed, bouncing slightly when you landed. “You wanna be fucked? Hmm? Tell Daddy what you want.” 

As you were trying to think of an answer that would please him, he started to strip you of your clothes, leaving you bare before him. Running a finger up your slit, “You’re so wet baby, who did this? Hmm?” You whimpered as he grazed your clit. When you didn’t answer either question, Porco slapped your pussy. 

“Use your words.” 

“Please fuck me Daddy. I want your cock inside me, please.” Satisfied with your answer, he stripped himself from the rest of his clothes as he finally let you see the rest of his toned body. All you wanted to do was run your fingers down the ridges of his abs, but as you lent up to do so, he pushed you down with his body, easily towering over you. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, okay princess? And you’re gonna take whatever I give you, aren’t you?” You nodded your head quickly, only focussing on getting him to fill you up with his thick cock. When you finally feel the tip of his cock swipe against your pussy, you whine out, so desperate to feel him inside you. 

He chuckles deeply, “Patience baby.” He slowly pushed in, making you feel so full as he finally bottomed out. He leans down, burying his face in your neck and littering kisses there, desperate to mark you as his. Slowly he started to move his hips in a slow rhythm, frustrating you. As you clawed his back, he let his little grunts of pain, finally speeding up after a few minutes of the slow pace. 

You moaned out, happy that he was finally speeding up. His thrusts were deep, kissing your cervix with every thrust, making your breathing choppy. His breathing was hard in your ear, his weight pushing you down, making it difficult to move, causing to have to lay there and take it. 

Every thrust was too intense for you, the pleasure coursing through your veins was too much to take, leading you to have your first orgasm very quickly. You shook beneath him, Porco knowing from how tight you were squeezing him, making him hiss. “Who’s making you feel good?” 

“You-u Dad-ddy!” Your tongue was hanging out of your mouth in pleasure, making him chuckle. He suddenly sped up dramatically, making you scream out in surprise. With every thrust he was hitting your sweet spot, and you knew that your second orgasm was coming fast. 

“Come on baby, cum for me.” As if his words were a switch, your orgasm washed over, making you moan out his name like a prayer. The feeling of you gushing and clenching around him sent him over the edge, making him bury his head into your neck again and groan out. You whined at the feeling of him filling you with his warm cum, marking you as his. 

As you both caught your breath, you spoke, “Maybe I should tease you more often, Daddy.” As you let out a giggle, he nipped your neck playfully, “Be careful what you wish for baby.”


End file.
